


Smouldering Flame

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike's corporeal again and Angel is going to make the most of it.





	Smouldering Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kiss prompt for 30 in 30 challenge for nekid_spike over on LJ

The first brush of Spike's mouth against his sent a powerful flame rushing through Angel. He grasped hold of Spike, yanking him closer, wrapping his arms around Spike's wiry frame. Spike deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing Angel's with a hunger Angel hadn't known for years.

Long buried memories crowded Angel's mind of a hard body pressed against his in exhausted sleep from nights of mayhem and passion, of silky skin and unbound hair falling into blue eyes blazing with heat and desire, of pleasure so sharp and acute it became deliciously painful. 

Angel wanted it all again. 

Who knew how long Spike would hang around L.A. he had always been a creature of impulse, any moment he could decide to take off, leaving Angel alone in his dust.   
If Spike was back in his life then Angel wanted all of him, for however long it lasted.


End file.
